Clutter
by Willow-Bane
Summary: Who'd have thought that all it took to get Pitch's attention was to make a mess?


Disclaimer – I do not own _Rise of the Guardians_

*Rated M for Mature (Unless Otherwise Noted)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Who'd have thought that all it took to get Pitch's attention was to make a mess?

**Author's Note: **This is what happens when you're up too late with cookies: Jack ends up in a dress. The shadows can take me now. OTL

* * *

><p><strong>Clutter <strong>

Pitch's library was off limits. There were no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Although, _if_ a certain winter spirit just wanted to spend time with his lover, _and_ said lover was locked away reading in his library for hours on end, _but _said lover didn't want to be disturbed for any reason at all, a certain winter spirit now felt Pitch's library was no longer _off limits_.

However, Jack was not particularly sure if he wanted to enter his lover's library. No one was allowed to enter. Not even the Nightmares! But still, desperate times called for desperate measures. And this was a desperate measure! Jack hadn't seen Pitch for two whole days!

_Aw, what the heck_, Jack thought to himself as he placed his hand on the brass doorknob. It was warm to the touch. Twisting it as gently as he could, he peeked inside the room through the tiny sliver of space he revealed. Pitch sat in a large armchair next to a desk, mounds of papers covering the piece of furniture and floor. How on earth could he read in this mess?

Jack tried to open the door as quietly as he could, but the door seemed to disagree. It screeched and groaned like the front door of some haunted manor. He cringed at the sound while he waited for Pitch to erupt. Nothing. Nimble fingers still fluttered through the pages of Pitch's book.

Cautiously, Jack stepped into the room and quickly shut the door behind him. It made a resounding bang, causing him to wince. Pitch was still oblivious to his presence.

He cleared his throat. "Um, Pitch?"

No response.

"Pitch? Don't you think you should take a break? All that reading can't be good for your eyes. You've been in here for two days. I'm worried about you," he said as sweetly as possible.

Pitch continued reading.

Growing frustrated, Jack came up with a plan to get his lover's attention. Smirking inwardly, he put his plan into motion. _Let's see if he'll respond to this!_

"P-Pitch," said Jack, as if frightened, "the Nightmares are attacking me!"

Pitch remained unaware.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "They're dragging me away!"

Not even an eye twitch.

"They ate my staff!"

No reaction.

"Now they're eating my toes!"

Not even a glance. Absolutely nothing!

Jack growled in irritation at his lover's lack of response. What did he have to do? Parade around his library naked?

"Pitch!" Jack reprimanded. "I'm talking to you!" he yelled as he furiously approached Pitch's chair. And what a mistake that was.

In the process of going after his lover, he tripped over the leg of the desk and went flying across the room, promptly knocking down anything and everything in his path, including the mounds of papers littered everywhere.

However, the mounds of papers were no longer mounds of papers. Instead, they covered every available surface of Pitch Black's library; it looked like a blizzard hit or something. As you could probably guess, that _did_ get Pitch's attention.

His head snapped up and he glared daggers at the winter spirit. Jack gulped.

"You want me to take a break? Fine. I'll take a break. In the meantime, you'll be cleaning this room from top to bottom," he said menacingly. "And I'm going to make sure you do it."

Jack didn't know how to react when Pitch suddenly got a mischievous glint in his eye. It unnerved him—a lot!

* * *

><p>Pitch sat on a chair with his feet propped up on a table as he watched Jack cleaning underneath his desk. And he was thoroughly enjoying the view.<p>

He'd dressed the winter spirit in a French Maid outfit, complete with fishnet stockings and heels. Whoever said the punishment wouldn't be for his entertainment? Furthermore, Jack was on his hands and knees, his rear end facing the Nightmare King as he cleaned beneath the desk.

Pitch saw a brief flash of panty when Jack leaned further under the desk.

"You really have to get in there, Jack. It's a tight spot," Pitch smirked.

Jack mumbled a curse and went further in. And then he yelped. "Pitch? Pitch! I think I'm stuck! Pitch! Help me!" he pleaded frantically as he wriggled this way and that in a very enticing way to the Nightmare King.

Pitch rose from his seat and sauntered toward the winter spirit, letting his hands roam around Jack's rear before smacking him on the ass.

"Ah! Pitch! Please help me out!" Jack whined. The whole situation was embarrassing and now his lover had a great view of what he claimed was _his_.

And easy access, in Pitch's mind. "Oh, but Jack. I think I like this whole taking a break idea; especially since I can play with my little snowflake so easily this way," he said, sliding the panties Jack wore down his thighs.

Jack gasped when he felt a hot, wet muscle lick around his entrance. He tried to scoot forward, but he couldn't move. He was trapped and completely at Pitch's mercy.

"I like you this way, Jack. Now I can tease you without your hands getting in the way," he chuckled before thrusting his tongue into him.

"Mn! Pitch!"

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>


End file.
